Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + 4 \times 5) - 4 \times 2 $
Explanation: $ = (3 + 20) - 4 \times 2 $ $ = 23 - 4 \times 2 $ $ = 23 - 8 $ $ = 15 $